Commercial and non-commercial entities engage in marketing campaigns to promote the sale of a variety of products and services, and/or elicit contributions. For example, retailers may distribute advertisements, fliers, mailings, electronic communications and/or other types of marketing materials to announce sales and promote the sale of items. Retailers may communicate directly with the potential customer through electronic communications such as email, social network and/or SMS messaging.
Recipients of the electronic communications may wish to stop the transmission of the electronic communications for a period of time. For example, a recipient may wish to stop the transmission of electronic communications to prevent overcrowding of an inbox while on vacation or during a particular season such as the Christmas holiday season. Recipients may then desire to resume receiving electronic communications subsequent to a particular time. Current systems are capable of receiving requests from recipients to remove the recipients' identification from mailing lists, but are not capable of sending electronic communications to recipients after a certain time period. However, the transmission of electronic communications may not resume after the period of time expires if the recipient does not re-subscribe receiving the electronic communications. Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable that can allow a recipient to suspend temporarily receipt of certain electronic communications.